wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Yóngqíyǎn
}} Yóngqíyǎn (큰안녕눈, Eyes of Great Peace) are the eyes that awoke in Seireitou Kawahiru due to his Seikōzoku blood. These eyes are characterized by three orbitting rings around the pupil, with three tomoe in each ring. These eyes carry heavy killer intent and fierce intensity of death within them, making Seireitou's opponents affected by this killer intent. These eyes see energy (such as hidden barriers), and even tell madou natures apart from eachother. He can also see the energetic make-up of a technique, and seems to have an ability to actually "touch" energy. They can manipulate and shift the form of raw chakra into different forms. However, the eyes are not without cost. As it would appear, these eyes take a toll on Seireitou's health; this negates his ability to fight for long periods of time and even coughs up blood during fights when he pushes himself too far. Along with these innate powers, three techniques were also born with these eyes; Yulryeo, Magoseong, and a third unknown technique. Named after the Korean Deity of Creation, Yulryeo (율려) is a flame technique of unimaginable force. It is said to represent the "Material Earth" (자재지구, Busshitsukai); Seireitou is the only current user and tamer of these flames. The pinkish-white flames, the Holy Candle of Maiden Yuta, is said to be even hotter than the sun. The strange thing about Yulryeo is that it burns everything within the range of Seireitou's field of vision during the day, but it also heals with freezing cold water during the night. Nothing, not even flames itself or even energy, can stand up to these flames and put them out. Wherever Seireitou focuses his eye, the flames will appear at the exact spot. What is unusual is that these flames are actually "alive", and follow the target that is being followed by Seireitou's eyes. The flames grow larger and larger the more Seireitou's target continues to evade them. These flames have a powerful gravity effect on their hit targets; forcing the flame to go through anything it hits. It would appear that Seireitou can also manipulate an electric force from the flames as well; He can create a vortex of highly gravitized lightning that can crush and destroy all that "appear before his eyes". The Yulryeo is generated by Seireitou's left eye, and causes his eye to bleed when overused. Named after the Korean Goddess of Creation, Magoseong (마고성) is an odd technique, for it does not classify as illusions nor Madou. It is said to represent the "Everlasting Darkness of Hell" (영원히지옥의어둠, Mugenyami no Naraku). It sends out massive amounts of energy in the form of wavelengths that distort and affect the surrounding area. Reality changes as one's spirit is actually seperated from it's body, slowly ascending or descending from it's body and the natural world. The soul is then captured and tormented for days on end, or so they think; for no time passes outside the walls of the technique. The resulting psychological trauma will render the target unable to control their actions, making them obey Seireitou's orders. The very few who are able to escape the clutches of this technique's final affliction are unable to return to their normal lives, for Seireitou's influence resides in them; haunting them forever and never allowing them peace of mind. Many are then driven to do unspeakable acts and even hurt those close to them. No known cure is known, because this technique not only affects the mind but the body and soul on the same level. This technique is not without cost, for Seireitou can only use this technique once before being rendered unable to physically fight. The Magoseong is generated by Seireitou's right eye, and causes his eye to bleed when overused. While the third is unknown, Seireitou states that it represents the "Spiritual Heavens" (영적천국, Shinkaiten). The Mystery of the Third Technique In Korea's Ancient Temple, Sumeru Poomsae (스와 메르 양식, Ancient Peak of Patterns), there lies an ancient tablet left there by Hwanin Unagi. It was said to hold the very secrets of the Yóngqíyǎn, as well as it's mysterious third technique. While not much was found by Korean archaeologists, the following message was uncovered fully: :맑고 푸른 하늘 아래, 천둥이 박수를 :지구상의 모든 인간들은 눈을 뜨고; :리본 하늘 아래 모든 것이 함께; :마운트 스와 메르 도약을하고 춤을. When viewed by Seireitou's Yóngqíyǎn, it read: :A thunderclap under the clear blue sky :All beings on earth open their eyes; :Everything under heaven bows together; :Sumeru Poomsae leaps up and dances. Dàshèng Yóngqíyǎn Dàshèng Yóngqíyǎn (위대한평화가천국의평등의눈, Eyes of Great Peace equal to that of Heaven) are the eyes that awoke in Seireitou once he killed President of Korea, Kim Jong Gae. Their appearance cannot be properly determined for Seireitou has only used them when within darkness. What can be infered about it's appearance is it's more spiral-like pattern then ripple pattern. It's powers are equally as mysterious as the only noticed power these eyes seemed to have was to be able to create thunderstorms above. Seireitou best described this as "taming lightning."